


November 4, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We are going to live to see another day,'' Amos muttered near Supergirl.





	November 4, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''We are going to live to see another day,'' Amos muttered near Supergirl while he smiled and winced due to his injuries.

THE END


End file.
